Labeling is employed in several aspects of data storage devices and systems. In one example, labels are provided on data storage cartridges, such as magnetic tape cartridges, to identify the cartridges. The labels may comprise alphanumeric characters which are human readable, and which may also be machine readable, and/or may comprise machine readable bar code labels. The human readable labels allow a user to identify and select a cartridge for loading into an automated data storage library. When cartridges are stored in storage shelves of an automated data storage library, a robot accessor of the library may comprise a machine reader to read the bar code of a cartridge at a desired storage shelf to determine what the cartridge is, or, if known, to insure that the desired cartridge is actually in the desired storage shelf and is selected. For example, a robot accessor bar code reader may scan the labels of all or a portion of the data storage cartridges in the library and pass the information to a host computer to form an inventory of the library contents. A human readable label allows an operator to identify cartridges to transport into or out of the library, for example, at an input/output station.
An automated data storage library may also have labels which identify the library itself, which identify a component of the library, and which provide information about the library, such as calibration or alignment information, or to identify a logical organization of the library, for example, to identify partitions of the library, each of which may comprise a logical library.
These labels are preprinted and are positioned on the data storage cartridge, or positioned at the desired points of the automated data storage library, and are typically either permanent or snapped into position. The mounting of a label on a cartridge is typically done manually, either by the media manufacturer, media supplier, library manufacturer or by the end user. Since the labels are preprinted, the information may be limited in scope, for example, providing a cartridge number, but not relating to the data content of the cartridge. Further, customers may have specialized labeling requirements, and extra time and cost may be required to have special labels printed, shipped and affixed. A cartridge memory may therefore be provided, such as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,955, to store information that pertains to the data stored on the data storage media of the cartridge. However, the information is not visible, and requires that the cartridge be accessed and provided to a cartridge memory reader for reading the information. Further, such information is not human readable, requiring an operator to have the cartridge memory read to determine the needed information, or to have a separate listing based on the human readable information, such as a cartridge number.
Labels may be updated by applying a new label to a cartridge, for example, by physically applying it over the top of a prior label. A cartridge memory reader may also comprise a cartridge memory writer and update the cartridge memory. This is an entirely different process than physically applying a label, which typically requires removal of the data storage cartridge from the library. Hence, synchronization of the cartridge memory and the label may become difficult.
In an automated data storage library, changes in partitions would require either different labeling, or require algorithms to track the changes as based on the prior labeling.